Circuit switch and packet data switch communications networks (collectively, data networks) use wireless networks to communicate with wireless devices, such as cellular telephones or laptop computers. Wireless networks are generally divided into several location areas (LAs) according to geographical area. Each LA contains a Radio Access Controller (RAC) that communicates with a plurality of base transceiver stations (BTSs) in the LA. The BTSs contain wireless transceivers that allow the BTSs to communicate with the wireless devices within the BTS′ coverage area, or “cell.” Once the BTS and the wireless device establish communications with one another, the data networks may freely communicate with the wireless device through the wireless network.
As part of the process of establishing communication between the BTS and the wireless device, the Base Station Controller (BSC) must first determine the location of the wireless device using a paging method. Briefly, paging involves the transmission of paging messages over several BTSs or even several LAs so that the location of the wireless device can be determined. The BSC uses a paging method to locate the wireless device so that the BSC knows which BTS to use to communicate with the wireless device. Because the existing paging methods are time consuming and utilize too many network resources, a need exists for an improved method for paging wireless devices in a wireless network.